First episode
The first episode of Fireball XL5 is called "Planet 46'. A spacecraft carrying an atomic device much more powerful than a hydrogen bomb approaches Earth. The World Space Patrol sends Fireball XL5, piloted by Steve Zodiac, to intercept. It turns out the spacecraft is manned and is carrying out a suicide mission. Zodiac destroys the spacecraft and is instructed to travel to the craft's source -- Planet 46. Planet 46 turns out to be occupied by the Subterrains. Steve and Venus land on the planet's surface in Fireball Junior and investigate on their Jetmobiles. They find caves and on the far side of a lava lake, a door. Steve risks his life to get across the lava, only to be confronted by two Subterrains, who shoot him with a ray gun. Venus rushes back to get help but is captured by the Subterrains and imprisoned inside another atomic missile, aimed at Earth. The Subterrains force Steve to lure the main body of Fireball down to the surface to land at a particular location. But the location is a trap, and Fireball sinks into the ash. The missile is launched, with Venus aboard, but briefly malfunctions. Steve grabs his opportunity and takes his own ray gun, which was concealed within his Jetmobile. Overpowering the subterrains, he captures their leader and escapes to Fireball Junior. He reconnects to the main body and helps it escape from the ash. Steve and Professor Matic tell the Subterrain leader he must release Venus - but he tells them that the missile has no escape equipment to allow them to live in space. Luckily Venus has a supply of oxygen pills with her, so she and the pilot of the missile can exist in the vacuum of space. They leave the missile, and Steve rescues them while Matt blows the rocket up, saving the Earth. The crew head back to base, with Venus telling Steve she now understands why he is the greatest astronaut in the Space Patrol. 'Commentary' The first episode of any series is difficult - particularly when your audience is young, so you have to mix up the explanation of who and what everybody is and does with enough action and excitement to keep the audience interested. The episode crams a lot in, as we are introduced to all the main characters, and the premise for the series. Some of the model work in this episode - the first to be filmed and the first to be shown on TV - does look a little like the crew are learning on the job for some shots - but there are others that are really impressive. The first time we see Fireball take off along the launch track is actually very well done (but as we see it in every episode the novelty does wear off). It involved two puppeteers walking in synchronisation along the gantry above the Space City set, one operating the rocket sled, the other operating Fireball. Clever stuff. Some of the shots of Fireball landing on the plant (and being sucked into the ash surface) are less impressive but don't detract from the story. I'll give it three and a half stars.